The Initial Split
by Marf Redux
Summary: Set post Manga Ending after something has happened to Yuusuke.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT READ REVIEWS, In Truth I don't even want them but I can't stop you but just know they won't be read by me.

This is the first completed part of fic series called Split! that is available on my AO3. I will only be posting this first part here on so to read the rest you need to go to my AO3 dash. Nearly the same name it is up Under Marf_redux

I do not fix errors on this copy as I never look at it again after upload I do fix them when I find them on the AO3 Copy.

The Initial split  
Part One of Two

The flash of light was visible from all over the city and even made the evening news. The fact Yuusuke Urameshi the self declared spirit detective was found laying in a giant crater unconscious in the middle of town would have been bigger news if his mother hadn't used her associates and business contacts to kill the story. The bright flash in the middle of the city would most likely be written off as just weird weather patterns or something else. She was glad for that because the human world was still nervous about the Youki's return.

"There's something really wrong with him," Kuwabara said as he leaned down looking at the sleeping Yuusuke. She felt sick with worry since hadn't woken up yet it had been several hours. "I'm not sensing any Youki just Reiki which he shouldn't be emitting any more."

"That doesn't make any sense Yuusuke said all he could do was youki now," she had never really understood the difference but she knew he'd said that his new power was harder to control.

"That's because he is completely human now," Kurama said from where he was using a spiritual phone to conference call with Koenma and the king of the makai. "Any traces of his demonic grand atavism have vanished." Koenma and Enki had suddenly placed him on hold for some undisclosed reason. "I suspect Koenma knows more than he's letting on.

"Do you think Yuusuke is going to be alright?" She didn't care about rather he was a youki or not she just wanted him to be alright. "Will it hurt him to have lost those traits?" She saw Kurama frown but before he could answer Koenma was back.

"There's been another development," Koenma said tiredly. "A Second Yuusuke has been found in the makai this one pure youki without any of the residual traces of humanity that hadn't faded yet." She saw Kurama's frown deepen even more. "I will be sending a team of reikai scientist to examine both Yuusuke's to figure out which is the real one and what is going on." He then frowned, "Kurama keep a close watch on that Yuusuke in case he is an impostor." Kurama nodded as the phone cut off.

She looked at her fiance and knew that there was no chance this was an impostor she'd know Yuusuke anywhere. "This isn't an impostor this is Yuusuke the one in the Makai must be the impostor."

"There is another possibility Keiko," Kurama said as he walked over to look at Yuusuke closely. "Perhaps they are both real and something has split his two natures in half." She stared at the sleeping form of the man she loved and felt a chill. If that was the case then things were going to get a great deal more complicated.

"You mean someone took Urameshi and split him down the middle like a worm?" Kuwabara said loudly. "Is that possible?" She saw Kurama frown and realized that meant he didn't know. She wished once again that Genkai was still here because she had the feeling that they could really use her now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Initial Split  
Part two of two

He sat impatiently as they set up the screens so Koenma and the imposter on Earth could both see him. "What the hell is taking so long?" He finally asked causing the small youki setting up the screens to jump and then work faster. He got up and paced around getting angrier by the minute. He'd already tried going back to the mortal world three times despite Koenma asking him to stay and each time he was thrown back out of the portal. He knew Koenma was claiming he hadn't set up a periphery field but he wasn't sure that bastard wasn't lying to him.

The small youki suddenly announced he was finished and scurried from the room as the screens activated showing him Koenma and the impostor. "Now before the two of you start ranting can I ask you to please be patient and listen to me?" His response to that was to start ranting and apparently it was the impostor's response too. Which caused him to stop ranting to glare at the fake only to see he was doing the same to him. Apparently sensing the shouting match about to start Koenma started talking again. "First of all neither of you are fakes you are one soul split between two bodies." He went on quickly before he or the fake count respond. "And no we have no idea how this happened or what the long term effects will be."

"So why can't I get back to the human world," he asked watching Koenma look surprised. He wasn't sure he believed this shit but his first priority was getting back to Keiko. "I mean every time I try I just get shoved back out of the portal."

Koenma looked down and he knew that look it meant really bad news was coming. "We have a theory about that though you won't like it." Koenma pushed a button on his desk and a smaller screen begin to show drawings of two figures. "Normally if a soul was split between two bodies the result would be the complete destruction of both as the backlash from one soul trying to exist in two places would tear them apart." He glanced at the fake to see him wincing at the thought. "However, whoever split you got around that by placing you on separate worlds but any time either of you try to pass through a portal the reaction starts and forces you back out of it."

"So what happens now you find some way to put us back together or do I have to wait for him to croak?" He asked pointing at the other Yuusuke who gave him the finger in response to that. He saw Koenma frown and start nervously shuffling papers on his desk.

"We have no way of knowing what will happen when one of you dies and so far there doesn't seem to be a way to reverse this," Koenma said and then quickly added, "Enki and I have everyone we can trust working on this in all three worlds so we will hopefully have something soon."

"Everyone you can trust?" The other Yuusuke asked from the screen before he could. "So you think it might have been someone in one of the governments behind this?" He saw Koenma sigh and shake his head in a way that indicated he didn't know.

"We are investigating that angle as well as others but we have to keep the fact this has happened quiet as long as we can," Koenma said tiredly. "There are still many in the Reikai that dislike how things turned out and it is the same in the Makai." He shuffled papers nervously again, "We worry that they might try to attack one or both you hoping the other will die too." He got what Koenma was getting at he was still an S-class youki but other him was just a human a ridiculously strong human but still human.

He immediately thought of Keiko being hurt in the crossfire and turned toward Koenma. "Find a way to fix this." He glanced over at the other Yuusuke and couldn't find anything to say. He wanted to tell him to stay the hell away from Keiko but he also knew that he wouldn't no matter what he said cause he wouldn't do it if their roles were reversed.

The End

Again I do not read reviews or even look at this copy on again after posting. If you want to read the follow up stories in the series then you'll need to go to my AO3 under the name Marf_redux and look up the Series Split!


End file.
